


All He Wants

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, chris is a butthead, smitten seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It’s Halloween 2012. Seb and Y/N are close friends and they are at Chris Evans’ house in LA for a Halloween Party.





	All He Wants

It had been a long day of meetings for Sebastian and honestly Chris probably hadn’t been able to come tonight instead of flying straight him, had Y/N not ganged up on him along with Chris. Not that it took much as soon as she told him she was going to be at Chris’ Halloween party in LA too.

She had been meeting up with her band, sorting out details for the couple of Christmas shows they were going to do this year. She had insisted the night wouldn’t be the same without him and Sebastian had instantly relented, much to Chris’ amusement. At least they were flying back to New York together without Chris around to mess with him, Sebastian thought as his friend approached him with a mischievous smirk on his face.

“They are here,” Chris announced, looking pretty stupid in his pirate costume. Sebastian frowned at his words making Chris laugh. “Relax. She just brought her bandmates. Not a date.”

“Why would I care if she brought a date? She’s just a friend,” Sebastian lied, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

“You know buddy, for being such a great actor you’re a shitty liar,” Chris grinned.

Sebastian opened his mouth to sass Chris back but froze in his movements as he saw her. She was laughing and talking to Rachel and Dean while getting a drink. She was always breathtaking, but tonight she caused Sebastian’s mouth to dry up.

“Close your mouth. You’re gonna catch flies,” Chris elbowed Sebastian, bringing him back to reality, but not fast enough to prevent Chris from yelling her name and waving her over.

Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his across the room and her face lit up in a huge smile. She waved at the two men before quickly excusing herself to her friends.

“You could have warned me,” Sebastian hissed at Chris without taking his eyes off the drop-dead gorgeous woman he had been harboring feelings for for months now. She was wearing a tight leather Black Widow suit and a fake gun on her hips and Sebastian couldn’t pry his eyes from her even if he tried.

“Why do you need a warning? You’re just friends right?” Chris smirked and Sebastian shot him a warning glare, just as Y/N made it to them.

“Hi boys,” she smiled, hugging first Chris and then Sebastian. It was just a quick embrace and Sebastian had to fight himself to not pull her back into his arms as she pulled back. She always felt as if she belonged, but looking like she did tonight Sebastian could barely breathe when he looked at her.

“You look stupid, Chris,” she laughed, and the man instantly pulled a playful face at her.

“And here I was about to tell you how good you look,” Chris faked offense, making her giggle as he continued. “You know in the comics Bucky and Black Widow had a thing.”

Chris words tore Sebastian from his daze and if looks could kill, Marvel would have to start searching for a new Cap a hell of a lot sooner than they had planned. Y/N didn’t seem to notice Sebastian’s murderous mood, she just laughed again before sending him a flirtatious wink, effectively stopping his heart for a few seconds.

“Is that right? A shame Bucky isn’t around. All I see is a rock star,” she grinned reaching out to grab Sebastian’s hand. “Will you dance with me anyway?”

“Yeah. Alright,” Sebastian muttered, giving Chris a kick as soon as she turned her back. All he got from his trouble was Chris mouthing at Sebastian to tell her, and he was going too. Eventually, but not tonight.

Tonight it was all he could do to remember how to form words around her and that was one conversation he didn’t want to mess up. Instead, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her as she started to bop her head and do a silly little dance in front of him the moment they reached the dancefloor. She was beyond perfect and Sebastian was lucky he was the one she chose to spend the night laughing, dancing and talking too, while ignoring every other guy approaching her. A small hope started to ignite inside his chest with how she was acting. Maybe she felt the same way about him as he did her after all?


End file.
